Tales from a British institute
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: 5 young adult Shadowhunters are left to keep the institute running during the Accords. However, trouble is brewing. Dark secrets will be revealed, and the 5 will never be the same. T to be safe. First try at fandom


**Tales from a British Institute**

 **Summary: 5 young adult Shadowhunters are left to keep the institute running during the Accords. However, trouble is brewing. Dark secrets will be revealed, and the 5 will never be the same**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

5 teenage Shadowhunters stood inside the entrance hall of the local institute. They waved as the adults who usually lived in the institute left for a trip. Once the adults were out of sight, they closed the large main door

"I still don't understand why we weren't allowed to go." Complained Viktoria Hunterwright, an average height girl, with hair dyed a dark red, almost purple, shade.

"It's because we have to protect this institute while they go help the Clave with the Accords." Said Michael Wolfwood, a tall, quite lanky boy with browny auburn hair. He was also the only member of his family, while the other four stayed with their parents and/or younger siblings

"I think it's fine. Anyway, I'm heading to my room." Said Billie Redstorm, Viktoria's parabatai, an average height blonde girl

"Oh no you aren't. We have chores." Chided Malina Whiteraven, a slightly short girl with short brown hair

The other 3 groaned, and made sounds of disagreement, including a "Really, Malina?" from Ashley, Michael's parabatai, a girl with dark brown, shoulder length hair

"I know, I don't like them either," replied Malina "but they have to be done. Anyway, how about, first one done chooses tea?"

The other four agreed with this, and each person went to a different room. Ashley tidied the lounge area, Viktoria tidied the armoury, making sure to put the weapons that had been used in that morning's training away carefully. Malina dealt with the kitchen, including a rather messy attempt at baking by Viktoria's younger brother. This left Billie with the library. She began to tidy up, but then something caught her attention. The door to the portal, which was often left closed and locked was open. Billie decided to walk over and close the portal, but before she could, a pair of hands come through the portal and grabbed her, then pulled her through, without Billie even having a chance to scream

It was 10 minutes later that the other four began to get worried.

"Where is she? She should have been here 5 minutes ago" exclaimed Viktoria, pacing  
"She's probably just taking a while" said Malina, trying to calm Viktoria down  
"Let's go and check" Suggested Ashley  
Everyone thought this was a good idea, and they quickly made their way to the library

The four entered the library, and found a few papers blowing around due to an ajar window

"Where is she?" Asked Viktoria, slight panic evident in her voice. The four looked around the library, until Ashley noticed the portal door wasn't completely closed. She called the others over, then put her hand out. Members of Ashley's family had a special ability, where they could monitor a portal's connections and keep it open for others to pass through to the same place

"It's been used recently" announced Ashley

"Was it Billie?" Asked Viktoria

"No, something came this way." Revealed Ashley "I think Billie has been kidnapped."

"Then let's go after them, before the connection is lost." Exclaimed Viktoria, running towards the portal, only to be grabbed by the wrist by Michael. She tried to struggle away, but his grip wouldn't loosen

"Viktoria, Wait, let's arm ourselves first." Said Michael calmly "Don't be rash. I'm sure Ashley can hold the connection while we do that."

"I'm sure I can." Assured Ashley "Just bring my whip on the way back"

"Fine." Conceded Viktoria "Let's head to the armoury, Michael, and Malina"

The 3 left to the armoury. When they got there, they grabbed Michael's adamas and iron sword, Viktoria's seraph blade, Malina's adamas infused machete, and Ashley's electrum whip, before returning to the library. Michael handed his parabatai her whip, then Ashley spoke

"Ready?" Asked Ashley

All three said yes simultaneously

"OK, Vik. You first." Instructed Ashley. Viktoria ran through the portal and disappeared

"Now you, Malina." Instructed Ashley, slightly pained. It took a great deal of energy for her to keep the connection open, so Michael stayed close to her, so the parabatai bond meant their strength was shared

"Michael, go!" Said Ashley, more pained

Michael ran through, and Ashley quickly followed

Viktoria appeared in an industrial area, grey metal buildings all around her

"Billie!?" Called out Viktoria, before murmuring "Where is she?"  
Something scuttled nearby, causing Viktoria to past  
"Oh, great..." Said Viktoria sarcastically, as a large Hydra demon loomed over her

Meanwhile, Michael had appeared a small distance away

"Vik! Where are you?!" Called out Michael. All of a sudden, his pocket started to vibrate. He quickly took out his sensor, which was going mad  
"Oh, by the angel." Exclaimed Michael, before running off towards the demon the sensor was indicating 

Meanwhile, Malina had appeared a small distance from where Michael had, and she almost ran into him as he ran past

"No time to explain, we need to find Ashley and Vik" said Michael quickly, before taking off again, Malina following

At that moment, Ashley materialised a small distance away, colliding with the other three. The first thing she noticed was the worried expression on Michael's face  
"Michael, what is it?" Asked Ashley

"Demon traces causing my sensor to go off." Explained Michael "I think that's where Vik is. We need to get there"

Back with Viktoria, she was trying to fend off the demon, but the demon was able to dodge every swing of her seraph blade. She continued to fight, tiring. Suddenly, there was a crack of a whip. The demon collapsed, then a sword was stabbed into its torso. Viktoria looked up to see her 3 fellow Shadowhunters. Michael quickly wiped the ichor off his sword with his sleeve

"You alright, Vik?" Asked Malina. Viktoria nodded in response

"Come on" said Michael

"Let's find Billie" added Malina

The group walked round, taking a look inside various warehouses, but were unable to find Billie in any of them. They then entered a small square with buildings almost every side.

"OK, let's spread out" instructed Viktoria. All four looked around. Most of the warehouses are locked, but the last warehouse's door opened slightly when Michael leant against it. He looked inside and gasped slightly  
"Over here!" Called Michael to the others. The other three ran over and they all entered the warehouse

Lying, unconscious, in the center of the warehouse, was Billie. Seeing her, the four all ran and dropped down beside her  
"Billie!" Shouted Malina

"Michael, stele, now!" Commanded Viktoria  
Michael quickly fished his stele out of his pocket and handed it to Viktoria, who quickly began drawing a rune

Later that day, Billie woke up in the institute's infirmary. When she woke up, she saw Viktoria sitting on the bed near her. The other three stood close by, chatting quietly. They quietened down when Billie sat up  
"What happened?" Asked Billie  
"It's a long story." Answered Viktoria "The main thing is you're alright. What can you remember?"  
"The last thing I can remember is cleaning the library," replied Billie "then getting pulled through the portal, then there's nothing, until now". The other 4 exchanged a look. As soon as she felt ready, Billie was let out of the infirmary.

Later that evening, Billie was reading on her bed. There was a knock on the door  
"Who is it?" Asked Billie  
"It's Vik" came the voice from outside the door  
"Come in" replied Billie  
Viktoria opened the door and entered. Billie closed her book and put it on her bedside table  
"So, what's up?" Asked Billie  
"I'm just checking you're alright" answered Viktoria  
"I'm fine." Assured Billie "Don't worry so much"  
"I know," responded Viktoria "it's just, you ARE my parabatai"  
"Fair enough." Said Billie "Now, go. I need to sleep"  
Viktoria nodded and left

Viktoria walked downstairs and into the lounge where Ashley, Malina and Michael were sitting

"How is she?" Asked Malina

"She's fine." Responded Viktoria "Come up with anyone who might have kidnapped her?"  
"The only idea we came up with was Valentine Morgernstern," Reported Ashley "but he's in the US and being searched for by the Clave"  
"We couldn't come up with anyone else" added Michael  
"We'll find them," assured Viktoria, half to the other 3, half to herself "I know we will"


End file.
